Burning Desires
by Namigi
Summary: Krystal, now known as Kursed. Left Star Fox 6 months ago, and found away to cope with her loss by becoming a bounty hunter. One day she gets a call to bring in a man Named Jessy L. Wolf, only to come onto him when the meet face to face. Romance & sexual Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Burning Desires**

An order from old friends

**A/N: Hi everyone. This is an alternate story to "Being from a Different Galaxy." I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Summery: In the Lylat System, a war hero who goes by the name: Jessy L. Wolf. Has apparently turned rouge and abandoned the Corneria military, due to his high reputation amongst all the Corneria military inhabitants (Soldiers, Scientists, Mercenaries, Etc.…) plus all of the Lylat system itself, the Generals of the Corneria Military hired a bounty hunter to bring Jessy back by any means ****NECESSARY! ****That bounty hunter's name is none other than Kursed, the blue vixen who has laughed in the face of danger for 6 months already. With no history, no objectives and no knowledge of who exactly is this fiery female, who has shown in a dew short moths that she is not to be taken lightly, the military saw her as their greatest option to forever silencing the rouge war hero.**

On the peaceful planet of Corneria, the morning sun's rays shone over the horizon, turning the sky to a bright burning scene of fire. Couples were either on the bridges or on the balcony of their home, watching the beautiful sunrise in each other's embrace. Life couldn't be happier for them.

As the cities of Corneria began to awake from their quiet slumbers. A tall apartment building occupied a small island off the coast of Kathrin City. The apartment building was incredibly large and overlooked the large lake in front of it. The sun rose slowly over the horizon and allowed it's warm rays of light to light up the planet below; slowly those warm rays climbed the tall apartment building.

On the 28th floor, the rays on light slowly crept through an open window, and crept to a large bed and shined open the closed eyes of the occupant. The occupant instinctively brought its two blue paws up and pulled the covers over her blue head.

"**Morning already? Wasn't it only a few hours ago that I ended up asleep in my comfortable bed?" **The occupant thought to itself. Suddenly the phone that sat on the bedside table began to ring uncontrollably, startling the occupant, and causing her to reach for the phone with half opened eyes. "Hello?" the occupant asked into the phone after picking it up.

"Good morning miss Kursed…we wish to ask for your help if you're not doing anything of course." The person on the other end of the line asked.

"Is it good pay?" Kursed asked, as she sat up and started rubbing her left eye, to get the sleep out.

"Extremely, this is a request from the Corneria military after all. So I take you're interested?" the voice asked.

"Well considering the great Corneria military is asking for my help, I guess what you're about to ask me to do is extremely dangerous and life threatening. So what is that you want…General Pepper?" Kursed asked after figuring out who the caller was.

"You do live up to your quickly earned reputation miss Kursed. The military has a problem, it seems that one of our soldiers has gone rouge…well…he's actually a war hero from the Apariod wars. We've already figured you'd accept the job…so we've taken the liberty of sending you the file of your target, with all the information you need in capturing our runaway." General Pepper explained.

"Fine. I'll get back to you after the job is over, or I get sick of it." Kursed said before hanging up. Kursed ripped the covers off her covered up body and sat up on the edge of her bed, and rubbed her face. Kursed looked over at her alarm clock and was not impressed that it was 5:55am, Kursed hated being woken up at what she calls a ridicules time of day.

**(A/N: In this story Kursed does not look like the version of her in Star Fox Command, I hate the way she looks in it. If you wanna know: go onto Google Images, turn safe search off and type: Dr Comet Krystal. But she has longer hair and it's purple not blue. Also make sure nobodies around when you do it. ;) )**Kursed stood up off her bed and lifted her arms up into the air, and stretched her arms and legs, and cracked her neck from side to side. Kursed then walked across the room to a closed door, she quickly opened it and walked into the bathroom. Kursed had a habit of sleeping naked all the time since she was normally woke up by a phone call from someone wanting to hire her, and she'd always start her morning off with a nice warm shower.

Kursed closed the door behind her and locked the door, before turning around and ran the hot water. Kursed fiddled with the shower knobs till she found a temperature she liked and hopped into the shower. Kursed's long purple hair sagged and hid her eyes as soon as the warm water ran down her blue naked body. Kursed brushed her hair out of her eyes, and grabbed the shampoo and conditioner before stepping back out of the water and pored a large amount of it: straight onto her head and then over her body.

Kursed then placed the two bottles back on the shelf and began to rub the shampoo and conditioner into her wet purple hair, and then began to rub the rest of the shampoo and conditioner all over her body. She started at the feet and slowly rubbed up her legs and down a couple of times, and then she slowly rubbed her belly and then her two soft breasts. Kursed loved then feeling of her breasts being played with and began caressing them for a good three stimulating minutes. Krystal then rubbed more shampoo and conditioner on her tail and then re-entered the shower to wash it all of her fur and hair.

After Kursed had her lovely shower, she dried herself off with a towel and brushed it all. Kursed then wrapped her towel around her body an walked out of the bathroom to find someone in her apartment, cleaning up. "Who the hell are you?" Kursed asked, startling the cleaner, and made it turn around.

The cleaner wore a red vest with a palm tree logo on it, long black cargo pants, black dress shoes and a white top with a red bow tie. "Um, ah…sorry miss, I was just cleaning up. It's my job after all." The cleaner said. Kursed took a good look at the cleaner. He was in fact male and to top it off: he was a grey husky. Kursed also saw that his name was John.

"Hmmm. Well then carry on… and if you want to still be able to do your job, you will stop thinking those kind off thoughts." Kursed said after she read his mind to find he was thinking very sexual thoughts about Kursed. Kursed determined it must be his first day of work, plus he was only 17 from the look of him. John instantly apologised and quickly resumed his work.

Kursed grabbed a black tank-top, dark green pants, a pair of white socks and a green combat vest and walked back into the bathroom to change without having John to see her do it. After Kursed was dressed, she walked out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen counter that had a file on it saying 'Important order'.

Before Kursed read it, she heard John's thoughts again. **"I hate these kinds of assignments…but it keeps Dad off my back. I should rape her first though."** His thoughts were. Kursed had a large grin on her face as she slowly walked to the counter. **"Now" **was the next thought John revealed.

Kursed quickly side stepped and reached behind John's head and grabbed hold of it, before she slammed it into the counter, and pulled his arm behind his back, while she had her forearm to the back of his neck while she held a knife to his throat she had pulled out from her back pocket. "If you were smart, you should've just sticked to your cover and cleaned. So…who sent you?" Kursed asked with an evil grin on her face.

"M…My father did…p…please don't kill me I'll tell you anything." John pleaded.

"Aww…I love a good squirmier, it's makes this so much more enjoyable. Boy…do I feel sorry for you. I bet you had no idea I'm a telepath did you? Hell…did your father even tell you who I was?" Kursed asked.

"N…No. He just told me to go to room 438 of this apartment and kill the blue vixen who lives there." John said.

"Heh, It sounds like your father doesn't care for you at all pal." Kursed giggled. "Now…what should I do with you?" Kursed asked herself.

"P…Please don't kill me, I'm s…sorry. Just don't kill. Here take my credit card." John said trying to bribe Kursed.

Kursed sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, not going to kill you." Kursed said.

"You…your not?" John asked.

"No…that would just be too easy." Kursed replied. "I think I may just cut that tool of yours off. You seem to be a complete tool without it." Kursed said.

"NO…Please, anything but that!" John screamed.

"No? How about your Tail?" Kursed asked. She seemed to love this position she had, and she was really having fun with the poor kid.

"No…I'll be a laughing stock!" John screamed.

"Oh come on…I have to cut something, otherwise you don't learn yo… ah ha." Kursed said after she thought of something.

"What? What are you thinking?" John asked feeling very worried.

"I think I may have figured out a way for me to teach you a lesson I think you really need." Kursed said evilly.

"W…What is it?" John asked feeling very worried.

"Well…answer me this: how exactly old are you?" Kursed asked.

"N…Nineteen." John answered.

"Really? Hehehehe. She's just gonna LOVE you." Kursed said.

"W…Who is?" John asked feeling extremely worried.

Kursed grabbed the phone that was on the counter and quickly dialled a number. "Hello Martha, know how you asked a couple of days ago if I had someone for your…'hunger'?" Kursed said into the phone.

"Yes." Martha said.

"Well…I've got a very bad boy here for you to have a lot of fun with. Come pick him up if you want him. I know how you just love Husky males." Kursed said into the phone, causing John to squirm even more. Kursed held John even tighter and forced more of her body weight onto him. "Oh, what position is he in? He's bent over the counter and held at knifepoint. Tried to rape me then kill me. Mhm , yeah I'll tell him, hold on. Martha says she's gonna teach you how to respect women and to tell you you're a fool if you thought you'd be able to kill me let alone rape me." Kursed said. "Ok…I'll see you in a minute then." Krystal said.

Exactly a minute later, a knock was herd at the door. "Come in." Kursed said. The door opened and a female elephant walked in to the kitchen and saw Kursed holding John bent over the counter. "Het, he is cute. We're gonna have a lot of fun, don't you worry about that." Martha said as she grabbed John by the ear and pulled him out of the room.

Kursed smiled and waved as Martha dragged the struggling Husky out of Kursed's apartment. "Now…time to look at this order." Kursed said as she grabbed the file and opened it.

Kursed spread the contents of the file out so she could see it all, and something caught her eye. She reached forward and grabbed a photograph of a Wolf. He carried two swords, on a great sword as long as his body that he held in his left hand, the other a normal long sword he carried in his right hand. His fur was black and he had white fur that went down his face and chest. The photo seemed to be the target as he fought in combat. "Well he is a great fighter by the look of him, plus he's hot. I think I'll really enjoy this mission." Kursed said with a smile.

Kursed began reading the writing in dot point forms.

Decorated soldier.

Famous War Hero from the Apariod wars.

Loves Melee Fights, but will still use his two swords in any situation.

Top scores in Military special operations (Intel gathering, Demolitions and Search and Destroy.)

Orphaned as a young child.

Kursed decided to read more about her target, she knew if the Corneria Military was worried about one man enough to send her in… it must mean trouble. Kursed read for three hours on her couch on everything she could about Jessy L. Wolf. Kursed read the file and looked his history up over the Internet, and was surprised to learn that Jessy:

Never knew his parents

Was raised by the military

An Ace pilot

Holds the Lylat system's record for the highest free fall dive ever preformed (249m from a Corneria Military Carrier)

Knows varies Magic skills

Cleared the Planet Florunia of all Apariod infestations…Single Handed.

Kursed decided that enough was enough, she got up off the couch and stormed out of her apartment, she shut the door behind her and locked it shut. **"Well, I may as well go out for a bit, maybe I can get some in tell on this, Jessy L. Wolf." **Kursed thought to herself as she walked towards the elevator.

"Ah…Please stop!" a voice yelled as Kursed past a door.

"**Heh, Have fun John." **Kursed thought as she pressed the button for the elevator.

Meanwhile:

Loud footsteps could be herd from down the alleyway. "He's over here men." A deep voice said.

"**Hmm, They're getting to be a real pain in my ass, however…I don't want to raise any unwanted attention." **A Man was thinking to himself.

"Excuse us sir… have you seen a black and white Lupine run through here?" the deep sounding man asked. The man wore a Corneria military uniform; it looked like it was a sergeant's uniform. The man was a huge bulldog, which was incredibly built. The person he asked was cloaked and his hood hid his face.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but I have not seen a black and white Lupine run through here at all. He may have, but my eye sight ain't what it used to be." The man in the cloak said.

"Ok then, thank you for your time. Let's go men." The bulldog said to his subordinates, which followed him like sheep.

"**There's always one sucker in their ranks." **The hooded man thought. The hooded man walked out of the alleyway and into the street, only to have the rain start to pore down. **"Sigh. Weird whether as always huh?" **The man thought as he slowly continued to walk down the street.

**(Start playing "Breaking the Habit, by Linkin Park at 22seconds into the song..)**

The hooded man walked as the other people of the city began to run as the rain pored down on the city below. Slowly sirens began to ring, and more panic began to rise causing everyone to bolt for cover. The hooded man was still unfazed by all the commotion, then as he turned the corner at the end of the street, a road block of Corneria Military soldiers and the bulldog sergeant stood at the front of them all.

(0:38 seconds)

"We have you surrounded, put your hands behind your head now!" the deep voiced bulldog yelled, as the soldiers that surrounded the cloaked man aimed their guns at him. "You'll have to the count of three." The bulldog said. The cloaked man now had a grin on his face. "Fire!" the bulldog yelled.

The man disappeared as he quickly jumped into the air, and caused the soldiers to shoot at each other. The cloak fell to the floor and amongst the wounded soldiers, stood the very person the bulldog sergeant was searching for.

"Jessy." The bulldog said. Jessy drew his great sword and the soldiers drew their normal broad swords. One after another they attacked Jessy in unison, Jessy dodged, weaved and blocked every swing from their swords, with his oversized great sword that was as long as his very body and just as wide.

Jessy decided enough was enough, as he blocked another attack from one of the many soldiers attacking him: Jessy spun around in a three hundred and sixty degree motion so fast: it created a miniature tornado that sent them all flying back. Jessy decided to make a quick get away and used his tornado to launch himself into the air and onto the bridge above them.

(End of Song)

The Bulldog sergeant looked up at Jessy. "Curse you traitor, I won't rest until you're brought before the Corneria military's leaders!" the Bulldog yelled as he waved his fist in the air.

Jessy smiled at the bulldog. "Well then you're gonna be waiting an awful long time then Pete." Jessy said before he turned and walked away, while he sheathed his great sword onto his back.

Jessy reached into his backpack he was carrying on his left shoulder and pulled out another cloak, and threw it onto himself again and made sure the handle of his great sword couldn't be seen. When he was certain that it couldn't be seen, Jessy walked into the bar on the street just a few meters away from the Apartment building that resided on the small island of the coast.

Jessy entered the bar and sat down in the far corner of the bar where it was nice and dark, so Jessy would be able to sit down with his swords leaning against the wall, allowing Jessy to sit comfortable. Suddenly a young female falcon waitress approached Jessy. "Excuse me sir, but may I ask what you're having tonight?" the female falcon asked.

Jessy didn't remove his hood, or look at the waitress. "A six pack of Beam please." Jessy said.

"Sure thing, that comes to $19.50 please." The Falcon said happily.

Jessy pulled out his wallet from the pocket of his shirt and pulled out a fifty-dollar note. "Here you go. Keep the change as your tip." Jessy said.

"Oh…thank you very much sir." The falcon said very happily. "I'll be right back with your order." The waitress said before running off behind the counter. An hour later, Jessy had gone through 2 and a half beams, he just sat there in the corner drinking every now and again and just watched as the people in the bar, laughed, drank and played pool or darts with each other.

Jessy loved this time he had; he sat there peacefully and didn't bother a soul. All he did was sit, watch, drink and do a little thinking. **"Sooner or later, they're going to send someone they believe will bring me back to them. But I won't go back. Not until I find the person who did it." **Jessy thought as he took a sip of his beam.

Jessy pulled out his phone from the right pocket of his black cargo pants and looked at the time. "1:30pm already huh?" Jessy said quietly to himself. Jessy looed around as he put the phone back in the pocket and saw the newest addition to the number of people, a blue vixen with purple hair that was wet from head to toe. Jessy knew instantly who this person was. **"They wouldn't go that far would they?"** Jessy thought as he looked at Kursed.

Kursed walked up to the counter and began to talk to the waiter that served Jessy an hour ago. "Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to have a towel back there would you?" Kursed asked nicely. The falcon smiled and nodded at Kursed before she revealed a white towel and handed it to Kursed, who quickly dried her hair. "Thank you very much." Kursed said nicely and handed it back to the waiter.

"Is there anything else you'd like mam?" the Female Falcon asked.

"Just a glass of water please." Kursed said.

"Sure thing, it's free after all." The waiter said as she pored Kursed a glass of water. "There you go, enjoy." The waiter said happily.

"Thank you." Kursed said as she took a sip of her water. **"I won't drink today, I need a clear head if I'm going to try and find this Jessy." **Kursed thought as she placed the glass down and closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, as she cleared her mind. Instantly: thoughts of everyone that was in the room could be herd by Kursed's ears.

Jessy looked at Kursed, he knew he should keep a clear mind, and that's exactly what he did. He didn't allow a single thought to enter his head. Jessy just sat there keeping an eye on Kursed's movements and looking for any sign of her knowing where Jessy was, if she did, it would be her end. Jessy kept his left hand close to his long sword's handle and breathed slowly.

Kursed had already searched 6 minds and still hadn't found a thing that might lead her to Jessy. Kursed was already getting fed up with her attempt to find out about Jessy by reading people's minds. Kursed suddenly jumped as she felt her ass get grabbed. Kursed spun around to see a very drunk and perverted male leopard. "Hey there sexy…what's a pretty vixen like you doing all alone and drinking water?" the drunk asked.

"Don't mean to be rude to a drunk, but maybe you should watch where you put your hands if you want to be able to use them." Kursed said.

"EXCUSE ME! MAYBE A WHORE LIKE YOU NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON!" the Leopard yelled, causing everyone to look over at Kursed and the drunk leopard.

"I'm not the one that needs a lesson around here bucko." Kursed said calmly.

"**I can't believe I'm about to do this."** Jessy thought as he got up and slowly walked towards Kursed and the Leopard.

The Leopard threw a punch towards Kursed, but before Kursed could do anything, another's caught the hand. Kursed looked to see a hooded man standing beside the drunk holding his wrist. "Hey…who the fuck do you think you are? Her boyfriend or something?" the drunk asked.

"Even a drunk should know better then to hit a lady." Jessy said. The Leopard threw another punch at Jessy who grabbed the other hand and shoved the drunk back, causing him to fall into the table behind him and break the table where a few gangsters were sitting at. The four men instantly got up and began walking towards Jessy, who was still hooded so no one knew who he was or what he looked like. "Come on guys, there's no reason to fight. Here I'll buy you guys another round if you'd like?" Jessy asked, trying to avoid confrontation unfortunately it didn't work, and Jessy copped a punch in the face, causing him to step back once. Jessy looked at the four guys. "I didn't want to do this but…" Jessy stopped talking and ripped his cloak off to reveal himself. As soon as the men saw Jessy and the whole bar did, they were all shocked. Kursed was shocked as well, looks like it was her lucky day then.

"**He looks better in person than he does in that photograph." **Kursed thought to herself as she took a good look at Jessy.

The men attacked Jessy, and Jessy made quick work of them. He slammed a guy's head into the bench, knocking him out cold on impact, he broke a guy's right arm after the guys tried to hit Jessy again. Jessy threw a guy out the window and disarmed the last guy who pulled out a knife from his back pocket and stabbed the knife into the guy's left hand after Jessy placed it onto the counter.

Three of the men were screaming in agony, while the fourth was out cold on the floor. Jessy walked over to his things and picked them up and secured them to himself and placed two hundred on the counter in front of the waiter who served him. "Sorry about the mess." Jessy said as he slowly left the bar and walked off in the rain.

Kursed apologised and took her leave from the bar as well, she saw no more reason to be there if she had already found her target. Kursed entered the rain and looked around for Jessy, she thought she saw him at the end of the street, turning a corner. Kursed gave chase and turned the same corner, only to see Jessy walk into an alleyway. Kursed followed again and walked in the dark alleyway. Kursed was beside herself: Jessy had disappeared with out a trace. Kursed looked in every direction she could, it was dark in the alleyway so Kursed couldn't see much.

"Sneaking up on people isn't very nice you know?" a man asked from behind Kursed. Kursed jumped from the shock and turned around to find Jessy standing there with his bag on his left shoulder, his great sword on his back and his long sword hanging from his belt on the left side.

"I was…" Kursed tried to say

"Following me." Jessy said.

"Um…" Kursed tried to come up with a good excuse but couldn't come up with one.

"Don't bother trying to lie, I know why you're following me. I know you were hired by the military, and I'm not going home…not until I've found something." Jessy said.

"And what might that be?" Kursed asked.

"The person who killed my father." Jessy said. Kursed knew instantly of how Jessy felt, Kursed herself didn't know her father much either. "Well…now you know, so leave me alone please." Jessy said as he began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Kursed asked.

"Don't know really. I don't have anywhere to crash. Plus whenever I think I can get a minutes sleep, those smart Asses in the armour come." Jessy said.

"Well…I don't normally allow this, but you're free to stay with me for the night if you want?" Kursed offered, Jessy just looked at her. "What? I'm not going to ask you to do anything, except to keep quiet and actually sleep." Kursed said.

"I'll pass." Jessy said.

"Huh? Why's that?" Kursed asked.

"How do I know you're not gonna pull anything funny. Like call the suits on me." Jessy said.

"You have my word." Kursed said.

"That's not really reassuring." Jessy said.

"What would you have me do then? Would you prefer me to kiss you?" Kursed said.

Jessy was shocked. "Ah…no thanks. I'll be just fine." Jessy said. Kursed knew that sentence, Fox said those four words when she first boarded the Great Fox after Sauria was saved.

Kursed couldn't help it. She walked towards Jessy and furiously pushed his back against the wall and began to kiss him deeply and closed her eyes as she kissed him. Jessy was taken way aback from shock. The kiss wasn't a smooch; it was a full on open mouth tongue kiss, which Kursed was dominating in. Jessy snapped himself out of it and pushed Kursed back slightly. Kursed opened her eyes and blushed violently and quickly turned her head to hide the blushing. "Ah…I…I'm so sorry." Kursed said. "Um…I…Still want you to stay at mine for the night. Please." Kursed asked.

Jessy sighed, in defeat. "Ok, fine. Since I can tell you're not going to take no for an answer." Jessy said.

Kursed then lead Jessy out of the Alleyway and the two, began their walk to Kursed's home, where Jessy will be staying. To be honest…Krystal was still fighting every temptation of jumping on Jessy right now, but Kursed couldn't figure out why.

Later that Day:

Kursed and Jessy arrived at Kursed's home apartment and she opened the door, and let Jessy in first. Kursed shut the door and locked it, before turning around to Jessy. Jessy was looking at the couch. "So, I'm sleeping here?" Jessy asked.

Kursed was still fighting every urge that was nagging at her, so much: it made Jessy feel uncomfortable. "Um…well…uh… heh…" Jessy knew Kursed was obviously stuck in an endless loop.

"It's ok…I'll sleep here. You just go to sleep, you look like you need it a lot more then I do." Jessy said. Kursed nodded and walked towards her bedroom. Jessy reached into his bag and pulled out his nice warm blanket he had carried with him, and laid down on the couch, after he took his shoes off and placed them out side on the balcony. Jessy pulled his blanket over him and laid on his back, within a few minutes: Jessy closed his eyes and fell into a nice comfortable slumber.

**A/N: Well…what do you all think? Is it a long enough introduction? Is the story good so far? Please leave reviews about my work so far. Thank you Namigi.**

**P.S. Be nice with the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Developing very strong feelings already

"Sir, we can't find him. It's as if he's disappeared from Corneria." An Avon said.

The Bulldog sergeant didn't seem pleased by this news he received. "I don't care about not being able to find him. I care about having him in front of the generals." The Bulldog sergeant replied. "KEEP SEARCHING MEN!" he ordered, causing his small group of troops to run in all directions.

Suddenly a visual communicator popped up from the bulldog's pocket, and switched on, to reveal General Pepper. "Sergeant Leroy, have you found Jessy yet?" General Pepper asked.

The Bulldog stood at ease. "Negative General. We have yet to capture Jessy L. Wolf." Sergeant Leroy replied.

"Have you sighted our abandoner yet?" General Pepper continued to ask.

"Yes we have General. We cornered him yesterday, but he proved too strong for us to handle, and escaped out grasp. We're searching for him again, and still no sight of him." Sergeant Leroy reported.

General Pepper thought for a moment. "Stop your search Sergeant, return to base." General Pepper ordered, surprising Leroy.

"B…but sir. He's a danger to the city, who knows what he is doing right now. I cannot possible abandon my search." Sergeant Leroy said.

"That's an order Sergeant, do not disobey your orders. Normally I would allow you to continue…but you and your men have been after Jessy for two weeks now and still haven't come back with any results. This is the reason why we hired the best bounty hunter we could find." General Pepper said.

"You don't mean…her?" Sergeant Leroy said.

"Yes. Now return to base with your squad. General Pepper out." General Pepper said, before the communicator disappeared and flew into Leroy's pocket.

"MEN, FALL BACK. WE RETURN TO BASE!" Sergeant Leroy ordered.

Meanwhile: at Krystal's home.

Jessy slowly began to wake up from his comfortable sleep. With his eyes still closed, Jessy began to think. **"Hmm, that was a really nice nap. But…why does my blanket feel heavier?" **Jessy thought as he slowly opened his eyes. Jessy's eyes were only half-open when he saw something blue on top of him, and once he realized what it was, the opened wider in shock. Kursed was a sleep on top of Jessy, with his blanket over her body and her arms wrapped around Jessy's. Jessy couldn't tell if she was wearing any clothes, and frankly: he didn't want to know.

The shock was too great for Jessy, and he jumped at the sight of her, causing her to slowly wake up. Kursed opened her eyes slowly and instantly blushed violently at the sight of Jessy under her. "Wh…what are you…doing in my bed?" Kursed asked.

"Ah…actually, we're on the couch. Mind telling me what exactly are you doing on me?" Jessy asked.

Kursed looked around and noticed Jessy was telling the truth. Kursed looked back at Jessy, she was trying to figure out how she got from sleeping in her bed, to sleeping on top of Jessy. Kursed suddenly snapped out of her thought and lifted the blanket up a small bit, to check something. Kursed slowly looked back at Jessy with an even more visible blush across her face and her ears pressed against her head.

"Is something wrong?" Jessy asked.

Kursed gave a slight nod. "How exactly should I out this?" Kursed asked shyly.

"Um…whatever makes you feel comfortable…I guess." Jessy replied, hopping what Kursed was about to tell him would not freak him out.

"Well…um…I'm…not wearing any clothes." Kursed said, causing Jessy's ears to flop down against his head, and blush a little.

"Um…well, I should close my eyes and let you go and get dressed then." Jessy said as he shut his eyes tight.

Kursed looked at Jessy and admired how much of a kind person he was. **"For someone who was in the Corneria Military: he isn't how I pictured he'd act."** Kursed thought. Suddenly Kursed felt her body shake a little and she felt her heart begin to pound, Kursed's eyes slowly closed half-way and she licked her lips while looking at Jessy. "Jessy…hold still." Kursed said.

"Huh? What for Jessy asked." As he opened his left eye a little. Suddenly Kursed began to kiss Jessy, and tightened her hold around Jessy, pulling him harder against her body. Jessy's eyes shot open in surprise as he felt Kursed slide her tongue in Jessy's mouth. Jessy could feel Kursed's heart racing and he began to hear Kursed purring, as she kissed him. Jessy suddenly knew what was going on. **"It can't be? Is…is it…mating season?"** Jessy thought.

Kursed didn't know it, nor did she care what she was doing. All her logic and free will seemed to be out of her reach now. Kursed's instincts were all that was guiding every action she made. Pulled one of her arms out from under Jessy, and Jessy watched as her nails grew out. Kursed then used her index finger to slice Jessy's shirt vertically open, and then spread the sides of his shirt wide open. Kursed then sat up to reveal her naked blue body to Jessy, causing a whimper to escape from him.

"K…Kursed, please…stop." Jessy begged. Kursed smiled seductively and leant down forward till her mouth was only a centimetre away from Jessy's chest. Kursed opened her mouth a little and slowly ran her tongue up Jessy's body, she quickly reached his neck, and began to purr louder. Jessy's eyes were now half-opened and his heart slowly increased in speed. "K…Kursed. I don't wanna…hurt you." Jessy said, as he fought his urges. Kursed then kissed Jessy again, but as she did: she placed both of her hands on Jessy's back. Jessy's eyes widened and he was suddenly over come by pain. Kursed had extended both her claws out into Jessy's back, causing them to draw blood.

Jessy then pushed both him and Kursed off the couch and onto the floor in front of it. Jessy was now on top of Kursed, and the sudden surprise, snapped Kursed out of her trance, and back into reality. Kursed looked at Jessy, and noticed hey were kissing, and pushed Jessy off of her as hard as she could. "W…What were you doing?" Kursed asked, in shock. Kursed looked around and noticed she was still naked with her legs open. Kursed quickly panicked and shut them, and grabbed the blanket she was on and covered herself up. Kursed looked back to see Jessy had turned around and faced the other way, and she saw the blood on his back, and looked at her nails to see they were covered in blood. "Oh, I'm so sorry…I…I"

"There's no need to explain…Krystal." Jessy said, causing Kursed's eyes to open wide in shock.

"H…how do you know who I am?" Kursed asked.

"Simple…only a Cerinian female would suddenly lose control of her actions and try to seduce any male she has feelings for, after her 19th birthday." Jessy explained while still facing the other way.

"B…but I'm only 18, and how do you know so much about…" Krystal stoped talking as she realised. "Y…You're a."

"Yeah, I'm from Cerinia, but I wasn't raised there. My parents apparently left Cerinia with me when I was an infant and moved in the Lylat system. Both of them were Cerinians, but they died. Plus a female Cerinian can sometimes feel mating season before she turns 19, but only by a few weeks. It hardly ever happens I hear." Jessy said.

"Then, how come, you aren't…um?" Krystal suddenly blushed.

"I guess my feeling aren't as strong as yours. You would have succeeded in seducing me if I didn't kick us off the couch though." Jessy said.

"What do you mean?" Krystal asked.

"I think its best that I don't tell you, otherwise you may not do it if you try again and then we'd both regret it." Jessy said. Suddenly Jessy felt Krystal against his back, and felt her tongue lick at the small ten holes in his back from Krystal stabbing him. **"Oh come on. Not again." **Jessy thought.

Krystal pulled away from Jessy's back, and giggled. "I'm still here, I just thought I'd clean your wounds." Krystal joked. Krystal then pressed her body against Jessy's back and leaned her head over Jessy's left shoulder. "Hmm, it seems you're going to need a new shirt. Sorry about that." Krystal said.

Jessy looked at her a bit embarrassed. "It's fine, I've got another three shirts in my bag, plus pants and boxers." Jessy said.

"Really? Well that's going to save us a lot of time then." Krystal said as she grabbed Jessy's bag, and ravaged through it.

"Huh? What are you doing Krystal?" Jessy asked.

Krystal pulled out, a white shirt, a pair of blue jeans, Krystal looked back and pulled out a pair of black boxers with a smile. "Now that I've got you your change of clothes…I'd say that it's time for a shower." Krystal said, as she got up ad threw the blanket off her, causing Jessy to turn away again. "Aww, you're so innocent, too bad." Krystal said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jessy asked.

"It means: we could have had a lot of fun before the shower we're going to have together." Jessy's eyes widened as he heard Krystal tell him they were going to have a shower together.

"W…Why are we having a shower…together?" Jessy asked.

"Two reasons.

You've already seen me naked, now it's my turn.

You're dirty, plus you're bleeding. So I'm going to wash you." Krystal explained.

"And if I refuse?" Jessy asked.

Krystal had an evil grin on her face. "Because if you don't…I'll turn you in to the military now, instead of allowing you to stay here." Krystal said. "I could use the bounty on your head. But if you do as say…I'll negotiate with General Pepper and ask him if you can stay with me instead of giving you to them." Krystal said, as she showed that she was holding the phone in her hand. "It's your choice, I have him right here on speed dial if you choose no." Krystal said as she had her index finger above the number 5.

Jessy's ears flattened against his head and he looked down to the floor in defeat. "Fine. I'll have a shower with you. Just don't do anything that'll lead to us mating." Jessy said.

"Heh, you don't have to worry about me doing anything." Krystal said as she put the phone down. Jessy slowly got up and walked over to his clean clothes that sat on the couch. "Wait. I'll make you a deal if you'd like?" Krystal said.

"What is it?" Jessy asked.

Krystal smiled. "I'll give you a choice: You can either, kiss me right here and now and you can have a shower alone, or don't kiss me and we'll have our shower together. You're choice." Krystal said, trying to test him.

Jessy thought for a moment. **"I've already kissed her...three times already. But what if it could be a trick? If I kiss her, it may cause her to try and seduce me again, do I really want to risk it?"** Jessy looked at Krystal, who had already read his thoughts. Krystal was surprised to see Jessy approach her, and slowly began to kiss her. Krystal knew he only did it to avoid a shower together, but she still was reading his mind. She was very surprised to find that there wasn't a single thought in his mind. Suddenly Jessy felt his heart pound harder, Jessy pulled away fast and took three steps back.

"Is something wrong?" Krystal asked, as she noticed that Jessy was breathing hard and slow. Jessy opened his eyes and Krystal quickly noticed how fixated they were on her. Jessy slowly walked back over to her and lifted her up over his shoulder and picked up his change of clothes. "J…Jessy…what are you doing?" Krystal asked with a giggle.

"Jokes on you, I chose both options." Jessy said.

"Well, it looks like you aren't as innocent as I thought." Krystal said happily.

"If only you knew." Jessy said.

"Heh, care to prove that?" Krystal joked. However, Jessy didn't see it as a joke.

"You sure you want that?" Jessy asked, after stopping in front of Krystal's bed. "I should point out now, I am a telepath to, so don't try and lie." Jessy said.

"Put me down then." Krystal said. Jessy put Krystal down on to her feet, and after he let go: Krystal pounced on Jessy, causing them to fall onto Krystal's bed. Krystal smiled at Jessy while she sat up on Jessy's body. "What am I doing? I really don't know you that well. I shouldn't be doing this." Krystal said suddenly.

"Well, I really can't come up with any answer for you. Except that your instincts are too strong for you to control. Plus I'm in the same situation here as you…well…not really, since you're the one that starts it, apart from when I almost lost it." Jessy admitted.

Krystal got off Jessy and sat at the end of her bed facing the other way from Jessy. Jessy could tell she was scared, he watched as Krystal brought her hands to her face and began to cry lightly. Jessy didn't need to read Krystal's thoughts for him to know why: she was scared of being hurt again. Jessy knew all about the incident with her and Fox McCloud: why Krystal left and took the name Kursed, why she tried desperately to avoid feeling the feelings that might lead to love, and why she became a bounty hunter.

Jessy knew Krystal was vulnerable right now, but he promised himself, he wouldn't take advantage of her. Jessy got up off the bed and sat right beside the crying blue vixen. "Krystal, I really can't think or compare myself to how you might feel right now, but…even though we've only met a few hours ago, you've shown me the kindness that I think you haven't shown anyone in a while, I know why you left them, I also know why you became a bounty hunter. You play the tough act every day and pretend nothing is wrong, when in fact you do it to hide your fears and sadness, You avoid anything that may lead to falling for someone…because you're afraid of being hurt again." Jessy said. Krystal looked up at Jessy and began to cry harder and quickly buried her face in Jessy's chest. Jessy wrapped both of his arms around the still naked blue fox and tried his best to comfort her. **"Damn, I can't help it." **Jessy thought. "Krystal." Jessy said.

Krystal looked up at Jessy, and was surprised to receive a kiss from Jessy. Krystal slowly wrapped her arms around Jessy. Krystal opened her mouth slightly and began to lick Jessy's mouth, begging for entry. Jessy allowed her to deepen the kiss by opening his mouth a bit, but as soon as his mouth opened Krystal shot her tongue into his mouth. Krystal then began to lie on her back, pulling Jessy down with her. Krystal felt her heart begin to race, as she kissed Jessy and positioned herself underneath Jessy and quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. Krystal broke their passionate kiss slowly; leaving a string of their mixed saliva that broke after Krystal rested her head against the bed. "Th…Thank you Jessy. I needed that, but…I think I should thank you properly." Krystal said.

Jessy shook his head in disagreement. "There's no need to thank me, I did it because I wanted to help you. It was the only thing that I thought would make you happy." Jessy said with a smile, and tried to get up.

Krystal smiled lovingly and unwrapped her arms and legs from Jessy, to allow him to get up. Krystal sat up on her bed and watched Jessy grab his clothes and head for the shower. As soon as Krystal heard the bathroom door shut closed, she let out a huge sigh, and lay onto her back once more. Krystal looked at her hands and noticed there was still a lot of blood of her nails. "I should go and wash this off. But…Jessy's in the shower now." Krystal said. Suddenly she had a flashback.

(Start of Flashback)

Jessy slowly walked back over to her and lifted her up over his shoulder and picked up his change of clothes. "J…Jessy…what are you doing?" Krystal asked with a giggle.

"Jokes on you, I chose both options." Jessy said.

"Well, it looks like you aren't as innocent as I thought." Krystal said happily.

"If only you knew." Jessy said.

(End of Flashback)

Krystal smiled happily, and got up off the bed, and began to walk towards the bathroom door, only to hear the shower running, Krystal turned the door handle and opened it to find Jessy standing there with his shirt fully off and him in his pants still, with his hand in the shower most likely checking the temperature. "I suddenly remembered your choice earlier." Krystal said as Jessy looked at the naked vixen.

"I was actually hopping you would." Jessy admitted, as he smiled.

**A/N: Sorry to end it there folks, but I'm not introducing a yiff between these two until I think I have enough readers that want me to write it. And since I only have one review it doesn't look like there isn't going to be one. But if I get a sufficient amount of reviews I'll write one for the next chapter. In the mean time, I'm writing another chapter for one of my other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mating

Cornerian Road

A snoozing duck guy in street punk clothing was resting on his bike. He had been to a bar for a whole hour. Suddenly, he heard his radio calling him. "Yeah man?"

"Richter Bittrich! What are you doing?" Another punk radioed.

Richter hiccupped then said "Just waiting man. One of our old members was suddenly attacked last month by Jessy L. Wolf and we haven't found shit of him since."

"Well I have. He appears to be in the home of a vixen. You got a gun with you?"

"Sure I do. And a handkerchief to conceal it in." Richter showed his face his gun and handkerchief.

The gangster radioed "Son. Drive over to the vixen's place, hide your gun in your cloth, when he answers... BANG BANG!"

Richter shut his radio off. "Okay sir." Before starting his bike, he thought up "Alright, be ready for a hell you ain't known."

Krystal's home, bathroom

Krystal got into the shower which was still hot since she was still naked. She was waiting for Jessy to do the same. "Now you know, the water is perfectly fine. So join me."

Jessy sighed and said "I guess you're right." The wolf then hesitated at first, but got all of his clothing off. Krystal helped the lupine into the shower. "Didn't they have a bathing system on Cerinia?"

Krystal touched one of her blue breasts. "No you dummy, on Cerinia, we didn't even have the modern shower or bath system like Corneria does now. On my old home planet, we had waterfalls, springs and tubs you had to fill manually." Krystal answered.

"And your point?" Jessy grabbed a scrubber and some shampoo.

Krystal took the two form Jessy hands and put the shampoo on the scrubby. "I DID learn to use the showers and baths like we have now." The naked vixen kissed Jessy on his cheek. "You go first, then you clean me." Krystal said seductively.

Krystal started to clean Jessy by scrubbing his back. Her tail was wrapping around Jessy's legs. Krystal giggled while she was shampooing the lupine's neck and the back of his ears. "Just making sure to get you behind the ears." Krystal smiled. Jessy lifted his arms and let Krystal do his armpits, then his arms and elbows. Jessy's front came next. She even scrubbed his wolf hood. The Cerinian vixen scrubbed Jessy's legs next. "Almost and you're done." Krystal then reached behind and shampooed the wolf's arse and tail. Krystal smiled "There we are." The water combined with Krystal's cleaning got his blood clean off of him.

Jessy face palmed himself. "Somebody put me in the fridge." Jessy said, while his hand was still on his face.

Krystal kissed Jessy on his lips after he rinsed himself. "That takes care of you, now you" the vixen turned herself around "Now, can you clean me up before we get on with it?" Krystal asked girlishly.

Jessy put some more shampoo on the scrubby and started by washing Krystal 's purple hair. The black wolf sighed and scrubbed the vixen's perfect blue neck then the back of her ears. Krystal watched with a smile as Jessy scrubbed her breasts. He also reached down and shampooed her belly button. Krystal turned around to face Jessy. "Care to take my back and arms?" Jessy sighed then he shampooed the Cerinian's back and her firm arms. Jessy then used the scrubber to scrub Krystal's vagina, then her ass and tail. Jessy then finished off with her legs. Krystal rinsed while shaking herself.

The vixen turned and smiled. "Now then, ready for a real rinse up?" Krystal giggled, while giving the Lupine a wink.

Jessy got confused and started "How does it go li-" Krystal jumped on top of Jessy, sending them to the ground of the shower before he could finish his sentence. Krystal began to kiss Jessy with all the passion she could offer to her shower buddy, while laying on top of him. Krystal began to massage Jessy's wolf hood with her right hand as she kissed him.

Krystal slowly broke the kiss and smiled and poked her tongue out at Jessy. "You'll know soon enough." Krystal poked Jessy on his nose. Without warning, Krystal raised herself over Jessy's hard member and slowly inserted it into her wet vagina. The still naked vixen started to bounce herself up and down on Jessy's sex organ. Krystal gave a happy look while she was moaning. "Oh yes. Can you feel it now?" Krystal moaned. Jessy nodded.

"Yeah Krystal. I am!" Krystal continued her sexual fun while she groped her own breasts. "Oh yes Jessy! You're incredibly big!" Krystal moaned. Jessy had no choice but to hold her legs to keep her from falling off. Very sooner or later, Krystal was about to feel it. "I…I'M GONNA CUM JESSY!" Krystal screamed, then she bursted out of her pussy.

As Krystal came crashing down on Jessy, he immediately thrusted into her with full force causing her to yelp in pain. Krystal lowered her top half down and rested her head on the black lupine's chest, while she panted heavily.

After Krystal recovered, 56 seconds later, Krystal raised her legs, then sat straight with a smile. "There! Now THAT, wasn't so bad!" Krystal laughed.

Jessy rubbed his head. "First time you did this in a shower?"

Krystal kissed him then corrected him. "Actually…that was my very first time, ever." Krystal said, surprising Jessy. He didn't know it but Krystal read his thoughts that popped into his head after admitting that she just lost her virginity. **"H…How could she be a virgin? Fox must have been gay if he didn't mate with Krystal for all that time she was aboard that ship." **Jessy thought with an obvious look of shock in his face.

The vixen got up and shut the water off. "Now we can get out."

Krystal dried herself off first, in a more sexual dancing manner. The vixen then handed Jessy the towel and watched as he dried himself normally.

He then got his clothes on and asked Krystal "What's the matter, didn't bring any clothes with you in here?"

The vixen giggled. "It'll be okay. I'll just be naked for a while. As promised, I'll call Pepper about your staying with me."

Jessy sighed in relief then he and Krystal came out of the bathroom. Jessy watched as Krystal walked over to her bedside table sexually swinging her hips, since she knew Jessy was watching her. Krystal sat down on her bed and slowly reached for the phone, but stopped just before grabbing the phone. Krystal ten slowly looked at Jessy. "Jessy, how far do you think you'll go for me?" Krystal asked surprising Jessy.

"I'm not sure I understand the question." Jessy replied.

"Well…What if I told you that I'm still not satisfied? Would you then try 'ANYTHING' to please me?" Krystal asked.

Jessy knew where exactly where she was going with this. "I'm guessing you want to have a second round?" Jessy asked.

Krystal looked at him with a grin on her face. "So what if I do? Think you're up for a second round? Cause if you're not, I won't call Pepper today, but I will tomorrow. In the mean time we'll just stay here all day." Krystal said.

"You do realize that you could have told me when we were still in the shower right? Could have saved me the effort of taking my clothes off again." Jessy said as he walked over to Krystal.

Krystal smiled at the Lupine as he stood a few meters away from her. "Well, if you won't take off your clothes…I'll do it for you." Krystal said as she walked over to Jessy and began to lift his shirt. "I know that you're going to just follow your instincts Jessy. I could tell from the question you were going to ask, that I wasn't the only virgin in the room. Surprising…I thought you'd have girls falling for you in seconds and try to seduce you." Krystal said after she took Jessy's shirt off and looked at his muscular frame.

Jessy scratched his neck, feeling embarrassed by Krystal's comment. "Ehehe, well I wasn't interested in any of them to be truthful. Never found anyone, plus the military forbid it." Jessy said.

"Oh, so I interest you. That's nice to hear." Krystal said as she slowly undid Jessy's pants, and pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time. Jessy stepped out of his pants, and watched as Krystal hopped onto her bed and stayed on all fours while facing her back towards Jessy. "Well…I was going to let you decide how you wanted to yiff me, but since I took off your clothes, you're going to do me doggie style." Krystal said seductively, with a lust filled grin on her face.

Jessy as surprised at how forward Krystal was. **"Geez, she was a virgin only a few minutes ago, and now she's on the bed, bent over and completely naked begging me to fuck her from behind."** Jessy thought to himself.

"That's right." Krystal said as she shook her rear from side to side, in a teasing way. Jessy realized that Krystal read his mind, and he blushed instantly as he realized she had most likely read his thoughts about her being a virgin. Jessy got up on the bed and crawled over to Krystal. To his surprise: Krystal raised her tail in the air to reveal her tail hole.

"Um, K…Krystal. What are you doing?" Jessy asked as he looked at her asshole and her still wet vagina.

Krystal looked back at Jessy with a loving expression. "What do you think? I think you know, how I want to be taken from behind. Otherwise I'd be on my back and I'd have pulled you on top of me by now." Krystal said.

Jessy knew exactly what she wanted, but Jessy was too shy. He would have been fine doing Krystal's still wet pussy, but…her ass. Jessy was stuck, he weighed his options and was about to say no. But he thanked the gods that the door bell ran. "Damn…wonder who that could be?" Jessy said, trying to make it sound like he wanted to do Krystal's ass. Krystal shot up and wrapped herself in a white robe and ran to the door. She was pissed, she was so close to getting what she wanted and someone just had to go ahead and ruin it for her. Jessy was using his telepathy to see who was at the door and he was shocked to learn it was Richter Bittrich. "Krystal, don't open that door." Jessy said as he grabbed his pants and put them on fast, and ran for his long sword.

Krystal dove behind the kitchen counter as a tall duck, with a desert eagle, kicked in the front door. "Benito Bittrich sends his regards." Richter said as he fired a round at Jessy's head. Krystal heard the gun shot and feared the worst. Another sound wasn't heard, Richter stood there with the gun still aimed, and as smoke was flowing out of the barrel on the handgun.

**A/N: Well, there you go. Krystal matted with Jessy, and we now have the first cliff-hanger of this story. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pepper's Decision

Krystal dove behind the kitchen counter as a tall duck, with a desert eagle, kicked in the front door. "Benito Bittrich sends his regards." Richter said as he fired a round at Jessy's head. Krystal heard the gun shot and feared the worst. Another sound wasn't heard, Richter stood there with the gun still aimed, and as smoke was flowing out of the barrel on the handgun.

Krystal looked over the counter and saw that Jessy had his long sword out and he was holding it out in front of him. Jessy didn't have a scratch on him nor did any blood appear on him. "Your father's a fool to think you of all people could kill me." Jessy said with a grin on his face.

Richter looked on the ground in front of Jessy and saw the bullet from his gun, sliced in half right down the middle.

(Flashback)

Richter fired a round at Jessy's head. As the bullet left the barrel of the handgun, Jessy swung his blade vertically up with incredible speed, it sliced the bullet clean in half and stoped the motion of it's travel and caused it to fall to the ground.

(End of Flashback)

Richter looked back at Jessy and aimed his gun again at Jessy. Jessy quickly disappeared in a second causing Richter to freak. "What the?"

"You're slow." Jessy said, causing Richter to turn around. Richter automatically began to choke as Jessy lifted Richter into the air with his right hand. "Tell your father, he is going to learn what happens when he invades my privacy." Jessy said. "But first, you can apologise to Kursed for breaking and entering." Jessy said as he released Richter.

As soon as Richter turned around to face Krystal: a combat knife stabbed Richter in the heart and killed him instantly. Jessy watched as Richter fell face forward into the ground, before looking at Krystal who was breathing rapidly. Krystal slowly looked over at Jessy who was shaking his head slowly.

"You didn't have to do that, he was scared enough you know." Jessy said.

"You…need to read people's minds more. He was going to shoot me instead, that's why I threw my knife." Krystal explained.

"Fine. I'll clean this up. I'm sure Benito would like to see his son." Jessy said, as he pulled the knife from Richter's corpse and carried it out of the room. "I'll be back in a few hours." Jessy said as he walked down the hall to the elevator.

Krystal sank down and had her back against the counter while she looked at her blood covered knife. Krystal curled herself up and began to sulk for killing the duck, but she knew she was just doing self-defence. Krystal had only used her knife to threaten people, not to kill anyone before. Now it was stained with the Blood the duck that tried to kill Jessy.

After a few hours Jessy returned to the apartment to find Krystal still had her back against the counter and she was curled up in a ball still sulking. Jessy walked over to the sad vixen and picked her up off the ground, bridal style. Krystal suddenly snapped out of her trance and looked into Jessy's bright blue eyes as he smiled lightly at her. "It's ok Krystal." Jessy said as he carried the blue vixen to her bed and rested her onto it. "Just sleep for awhile. I'll fix the door and clean up the blood." Jessy said as he pulled the blanket over Krystal, while he left her head sticking out.

Before Jessy turned and left, Krystal quickly grabbed his left hand, and looked into his eyes. "When you're done…can you come back in here please?" Krystal begged nicely. Jessy gave a slight smile and a slight nod before he left the room. Suddenly Krystal's phone went off, and she quickly answered it. "Hello?" Krystal asked.

"Evening miss Kursed. I was wondering if you found Jessy yet?" General Pepper asked.

"Actually I have." Krystal replied.

"Really? Is there some place you would like to meet so we can collect Jessy and bring him home?" General Pepper asked. Krystal sat up in her bed and took a deep breath.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to hear a proposal?" Krystal asked.

"Well okay Kursed. I suppose I'll listen." General Pepper said.

"First: call me by me real name, it's Krystal." Krystal admitted.

"Krystal? Where have you been?" General Pepper asked feeling very surprised.

"Let me finish General. Second: I want Jessy to stay with me, under my supervision. I've taken quite a liking to him and would like him to live here with me if you'll permit it?" Krystal asked.

"Are you sure you want that Krystal?" General Pepper asked.

"More then anything. I'll tell you now that you do not have the right to say no, I've already Mated with him." Krystal said.

General Pepper sighed in to the phone. "Very well then Krystal, he's now your responsibility. We will leave you and Jessy alone. I'm calling off all my troops now. Have a pleasant night." General Pepper said.

Krystal rested the phone back onto the table and looked at the door, only to see Jessy leaning against the doorframe while he was search his wallet. "What are you doing?" Krystal asked.

"Well, making sure I have enough money on me for a new door. That Duck did more damage to it then I thought. So I'm going to go out and get a new one, come back and fit it on the frame. Might even get some alcohol while I'm at it, could go for…" Jessy stoped talking as if he remembered something. "That's right, it should be in my bag." Jessy said as he grabbed his bag and pulled out a six-pack of Jim Beam.

"So you drink?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Jessy asked nicely. Krystal got out of the bed and walked over to Jessy and took a can from the six-pack. Jessy watched as Krystal opened the can and slowly drank the can, Jessy couldn't help but notice a drop begin to slide from her lips and down her neck.

Krystal brought the can away from her mouth and smiled. "Not at all, just as long as you think you can keep up with my drinking." Krystal teased. "Oh and by the way, get something stronger next time." Krystal said as she walked out of her room and past Jessy, as she did however, she brushed her tail across Jessy's face, who just smiled.

"So I take you drink anything?" Jessy asked as Krystal reached into the fridge.

Krystal looked at Jessy with a grin and pulled out a large bottle of vodka. "Care for some?" Krystal asked.

"Later. Right now I have a door to fix." Jessy said as he made his way to the exit.

"If you're going, you can leave that six-pack." Krystal said as she grabbed the six-pack from Jessy. Jessy looked at her and took a can from it before leaving. Krystal looked at the bottle of vodka. "Well, someone's gonna have fun when they get back." Krystal said as she opened the bottle and sculled the whole bottle in less then a minute. Krystal then wiped her mouth. "Hmm, still not strong enough, and that was the last one to. Hmm, what was that drink that got me smashed after a sip? Katt knows cause she was the one who gave it to me." Krystal said when she remembered her good friend and her drinking.

**Jessy:**

Half an hour has already passed and Jessy had arrived at a hardware store and looking at the doors there. **"This one looks about right. Good thing I have enough for it." **Jessy thought as he lifted the door up and carried it.

"Jessy? Is that you?" A voice asked from behind the black Lupine.

"That voice." Jessy said. Jessy slowly turned around and saw a light pink female cat with white hair and green eyes looking at him. "Katt Monroe. Why am I not surprised?" Jessy asked.

"No idea. I never thought I'd run into you in a place like this Jessy. Isn't the bars more your surrounding when you escape the Military facility?" Katt asked.

"You should know. You're the one who kept trying to drink me under the table most of the time." Jessy said with a grin.

"Don't remind me. Mind my asking, but what are you doing with that door? Gonna use it as a table are you?" Katt joked.

"No, if you must know, I'm living with someone now. Got to fix the front door though. Had an unwelcome visit." Jessy said.

"Oh really? She must be very important to you then. You normally turn down invitations to someone's home. Who's the lucky girl?" Katt asked.

"**Should I tell her? I can't just say it out loud. And would Krystal mind? Well I suppose there's no harm in telling Katt, from what I've heard they've been good friends for awhile anyway."** Jessy thought. Jessy leaned forward and whispered Krystal's name into Katt's ear, causing her eyes to widen and obviously she was trying to hold back some girlish screaming.

Katt coughed twice to clear her throat and smiled. "Really? Well that's great news to hear Jessy you sly wolf. Well I won't ask to come with you, since you two most likely want some alone time." Katt said as she began to walk off.

"I'm not like that Katt." Jessy said.

"No, but I know she is. Mix Vodka and yayga together and see what happens." Katt said, referring to Krystal.

Jessy scratched the back of his hair like an innocent guy, before turning around and headed for the checkout line.

**Back at the apartment:**

Krystal decided to be a little mischievous, she wrote a note and left it on the kitchen counter where she thought it would be clearly visible to Jessy and grabbed a bottle of champagne and entered her room. "This should be fun." Krystal said to herself.

Jessy entered the apartment with the new door, and began to work on it. Surprisingly Jessy did it in three minutes and he even threw on three locks on the door. Jessy got up off his knees and dusted his hands clean. "Well, that should do it. Jessy turned around and saw a note on the kitchen counter. "Huh? What could that be?" Jessy asked. Jessy walked over the counter after he locked the door and grabbed the note.

The note was very brief and to the point:

Dear Jessy.

If you're reading this then you've already put the new door up. Come to my room please, I have a special surprise for you. Krystal.

Jessy scratched his head in curiosity. "A special surprise?" Jessy asked himself. Jessy shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Krystal's door and opened it. What Jessy saw made his eyes widen and his jaw drop.

"Hello Jessy. I'd come here if I was you." Krystal said while she gave him a wink. Krystal was laying on her side while on the bed in a deep-red laced corset and a red thong. She was also holding two champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne. Jessy didn't move a muscle. He stood there with his mouth open and his eyes fixated on Krystal. Krystal giggled and got up from the bed and placed the glasses and the bottle on the bedside table before she walk over to Jessy and grabbed both his hands and pulled him over to the bed.

Krystal then sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Jessy down so he was on top of her. "K…Krystal? W…why are you dressed like this?" Jessy asked.

Krystal smiled lovingly before she licked the side of his muzzle. "Think of it as a welcoming to your new home." Krystal said.

"I'm not going to do it Krystal." Jessy said.

"Oh really? Then why are you already caressing my thighs?" Krystal asked. Jessy looked down and noticed that Krystal was right. "And why are you already erect?" Krystal asked as she felt Jessy's hard member rub against her though his pants.

"Um, ah. We can't, you've had…" Krystal suddenly stopped Jessy by holding his mouth shut.

"Don't give me that, I can handle my drinks thank you very much. And besides, I have a way to get you into the mood." Krystal said seductively as she whispered into Jessy's ear.

"Like what?" Jessy asked, a little worried.

"I thought you'd never ask." Krystal said. Krystal grabbed Jessy and rolled him onto his back so he lay on the bed. "Sit up for me, and I'll show you." Krystal said. Jessy did as Krystal asked and sat up on the bed and watched as Krystal sat on Jessy's knees while facing him and she started to play with her breasts, before she reached into her panties and began to rub her slit.

Jessy watched trying to not get turned on by it, but after she began to move her hips forwards and back on his knee Jessy couldn't help it. Jessy wrapped his arms around the blue vixen and quickly French kissed her. Jessy suddenly stopped when he felt how wet his knee was and saw that Krystal's panties were already soaked. "How are you already this wet?" Jessy asked as he saw the dark wet part of her red panties.

Krystal stopped fingering her self and giggled lightly. "You shouldn't leave your clothes just laying around. I picked it up originally to put in the washing machine, but after I found you scent on it…well lets just say: my thong isn't the only thing covered in my juices." Krystal said. Krystal slowly took her hand from her panties and held it up for Jessy to see. "Wanna taste?" Krystal said intended as a joke, but to her surprise Jessy placed her fingers in his mouth and licked off her juices from her hand. "Hehehe." Krystal giggled girlishly, suddenly Krystal fell onto her back and looked down to see Jessy licking her thong from the outside. "Jessy?" Krystal asked, suddenly Jessy began to pull the thong up towards Krystal's face, causing the string to enter Krystal's slit and rub her clit as well. Krystal began to moan from the pleasure.

Jessy then pulled off her thong and threw it to the side on the floor and began to lick Krystal's slit slowly. Krystal kept moaning from the pleasure and started the run her fingers through Jessy's hair while she fondled her right breast. After a few minutes, Krystal pulled away from Jessy and as Jessy got up; Krystal pounced on top of him causing him to land on the bed on his back. Krystal ten undid Jessy's pants and striped him clean of his pants and boxers and then tore open his shirt with her nail. "What is it with you and tearing open my shirts? At least you didn't cut me this time." Jessy said.

"Because they get to shield the feeling of your fur against mine, now…how's about helping me with my corset?" Krystal asked seductively. Jessy quickly tore open Krystal's corset with his own nail fast before Krystal could react and she watched as it feel onto Jessy before he threw it to the side. "Hey…what's the big idea? That was my favourite corset." Krystal said sadly.

"What goes around comes around. Besides, I'll just go with you to get a new one for you." Jessy said.

"Don't think so my naughty Lupine. I'll go alone and I'll get a sexier one just to tease you, I my just go and buy some outfits while I'm at it." Krystal teased while poking her tongue out at Jessy.

Jessy smiled at Krystal's remark and kissed her nose softly causing her to smile lovingly and begin to kiss Jessy passionately as she grasped Jessy's wolfhood and lower herself onto it. As Krystal placed Jessy's wolfhood in her soaked slit, Jessy instantly felt how wet Krystal was and it was obvious to him that she did in fact have her fun before he got back.

Krystal slowly started to move her hips up and down Jessy's wolfhood as her tail was waging happily behind her. **"Heh, I just love how Jessy is submissive for me, but some times I wish he'd be…well…a bit dominant some times."** Krystal thought not knowing that Jessy read her mind trying to find out what she was thinking. As Jessy heard her thoughts, Jessy opened his eyes and pulled out of Krystal and laid her onto her back and crawled so he was over her and lifted her left knee up over his shoulder and inserted his wolfhood into her without any warning and began to plunge deep into her with each thrust. "AHHH!" Krystal yelled as she felt Jessy go deeper than she had thought he could, sending her over the edge and causing her to place her hands at the back of Jessy's head and pulled him down so her head was next to his as she moaned.

"I…It seems you like me being dominant…just like you wanted." Jessy said giving Krystal the knowledge that he had read her mind as she thought of him being dominant.

"I…I'm glad you read my…mind then." Krystal said between breaths. Krystal held onto Jessy as he thrusted deep into her. "Oh Jessy, you're so big." Krystal said as she began to moan louder.

Jessy smiled as he heard Krystal's compliment. "D…do me a favour Krystal?" Jessy asked before stopping.

Krystal looked at Jessy as he pulled out and looked at Krystal with a smile. "Jessy…you can ask me to do anything for you, all you have to do is ask." Krystal said lovingly.

"Well, can you get on your hands and knees for me while on the bed and facing away from me please?" Jessy asked kindly.

Krystal smiled and faced away from Jessy and got on her hands and knees like Jessy had asked. "Like this?" Krystal asked looking back, Jessy nodded and Krystal watched as Jessy grabbed a pillow and placed it on the bed just under Krystal head. "What's that for?" Krystal asked.

Jessy laughed a little at Krystal's question. "To rest your head silly. You'll need it for what I'm about to do or maybe you'll just have it high up like you do now." Jessy said. Jessy then got up onto his knees and with his left hand he moved Krystal's tail to the side and slowly inserted his wolfhood into her wet slit and began to thrust hard and fast for her.

"OHHH Jessy. You are one naughty Lupine." Krystal said as she felt Jessy place both his hands onto her waist and pulled her against his body as he thrusted in her. "I…It's just a shame you can't lean forward so I can make out with you as you fuck me." Krystal said before moaning.

"W…well there is a way." Jessy said.

"R…Really? H…how?" Krystal asked, curious as to what Jessy was talking about.

Jessy thrusted as hard and as fast as he could, causing Krystal's eyes to shut tight as she moaned as loud as she could and laid her head against the pillow, she knew Jessy was going to come and so was she. "F…Fuck, I'm…I'm gonna cum Krystal!" Jessy shouted.

"S...same here!" Krystal replied. Suddenly Krystal felt Jessy thrust deep inside her slit and fill her womb with his seed and she felt herself cum and release her juices to while screaming his name. "JESSYYYYYY!" Krystal shouted as she came.

After Jessy pulled out, Krystal panted rapidly as her head rested onto her pillow. Jessy slowly laid back on the bed, resting his head against his pillow. Jessy laid there and watched as Krystal slowly got up on her hands and knees and began to crawl to Jessy and laid on top of him: resting her head on his chest while purring. Jessy smiled at the sight, and grabbed Krystal's sides and lifted her up so she was face to face with him. "Why rest your head on my chest? I'd rather you rest your head on the pillow facing me so I have something very beautiful to wake up to in the morning." Jessy said with a loving smile.

Krystal smiled loving and passionately kissed Jessy while purring loudly as she hugged him tightly. After breaking the kiss, Krystal looked Jessy in his light blue eyes. "I love you dearly Jessy, and I know you do the same with me." Krystal said with a smile.

"Heh, you make it sound as though you want to ask me something." Jessy said as he hugged Krystal.

"W…well, now that you mention it." Krystal said as a light blush formed on her face, which only increased Jessy's curiosity.

"Come on Krystal. You can tell me anything you want, I promise that I'll never judge nor laugh at whatever you say, and if you ask for something, I'll try my best to give you whatever it is you desire." Jessy said happily.

Krystal breathed a sigh od relief to hear Jessy's kind words, but took a second to think of what to say and how to say it. "W…well. I…I was wondering. If you…you would like to…have pups with me." Krystal asked.

Jessy smiled lovingly at Krystal and hugged her tightly. "Krystal…I don't think that you need to ask such an obvious question." Jessy said surprising Krystal. "Fact of the matter is…I couldn't think of anyone else, that I'd rather have to bare my pups." Jessy said, making Krystal smile as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Before Jessy could do or say anything else, Krystal threw herself at Jessy in happiness, hugging him as tight as she could, giving Jessy the knowledge that he had said the correct thing to Krystal. "Oh Jessy. Thank you so much." Krystal said as she rested her head next to Jessy's.

"But…before we start trying. Do you mind if we sleep? After all, I'm really tired." Jessy said.

Krystal smiled at Jessy before slowly licking his nose. "Yes Jessy we can. Good night." Krystal said as she rested her head under Jessy's.

"Good night Krystal." Jessy said as he slowly closed his eyes.


End file.
